Error
by jacezuru
Summary: Shalnark ve algo que, desgraciadamente para él, llevará en su memoria por el resto de su vida (para la semana KuroKura 2017)


One Shot.

Para Shal, la noche era distinta a las anteriores; pero no se refería a su retrato —porque ya iban a ser cinco jornadas seguidas en que el cielo estaría fresco y enfermizamente estrellado—, sino a la impresión que le ocasionaba.

—Algo grande ocurrirá… —Susurró para él.

Y no se molestó en voltearse hacia Machi que estaba a su lado; ella le había alcanzado a oír y le estaba observando fisgonamente, olvidándose temporalmente del trozo de pizza que sostenía. Mientras tanto, Shal miraba su porción; aún seguía con la primera y apenas había dado dos mordiscos cortos. Atemorizante porque la pizza le gustaba, le encantaba; se relamía cuando alguien de la brigada la mencionaba como opción de cena y la devoraba con placer cuando ponían una caja al frente suyo. Pero él, en esos momentos, tenía el ánimo suficiente para lanzarla a la basura e irse corriendo hacia la nada para acabar con aquella corazonada que lo atormentaba desde el instante en que Chrollo los había echado de la guarida de turno.

"¿Echar?", se le ocurrió y sonrió. O al menos así había sonado para él, porque conocía la manera (o parte de ella) de su líder cuando tomaba la decisión de mandarlos en un asalto. Siempre daba instrucciones breves pero precisas, Chrollo no era ambiguo. Y era ese el por qué de su preocupación, casi al borde de parecer un desquiciado, debido a que su jefe fue incierto en la única frase que les había dicho.

"Busquen… algo". Fue vacilante. Chrollo no vacilaba, era directo; no daba lugar a los rodeos por lo que ese "algo" también era impropio de él.

Entonces Shalnark se preguntó si seguir con esa paranoia lo llevaría a la respuesta que quería encontrar para tener paz. Aunque, ¿la obtendría? ¿Y si la verdad con la que se encontraba era algo peor con lo que tendría que lidiar? El problema de la intuición es que no contaba con una perspectiva que le aseguraba si era buena o mala; si él fuera razonable, lo debatiría con alguien más para evaluar las posibilidades. Pero eso llevaba su tiempo. Él no tenía tiempo, así que era mejor dar por sentado que haría eso solo, sin ayuda. Esas ansias, podía asegurarlo, no las compartía con el resto de sus compañeros, y maldecía aquella percepción tan aguda que poseía.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Era Phinks, quien no le había oído hace rato porque discutía con Feitan sobre un nuevo videojuego que había sido lanzado (y que probablemente había ido a su lista de robos personales). Sin embargo, ahora estaba tan atento a él como el resto del grupo.

Había sido obvio y lo sabía, porque él era un hablador por excelencia, nadie lo bajaba de esa vitrina.

—Tengo ganas de orinar —Dijo luego de un suspiro, obligado para disipar las ocurrencias ajenas y hacer más creíble la bomba en su vejiga—. Y también mucho sueño, así que los dejaré para no incomodarlos.

Se levantó lentamente, cerciorándose de que sus movimientos fueran continuos y no bruscos. Ya de pie, recordó que aún tenía la porción de pizza en su mano y la terminó de dos bocados. Estaba fría pero se abstuvo de quejarse.

—Hasta mañana —Despidió al grupo con un gesto de su mano y caminó hacia afuera de la construcción en la que estaban instalados. No pudo evitar ser ruidoso con sus pisadas ni la velocidad con la que se empujó una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de los otros.

Tampoco se le escapó el "seguro fue a pajearse" de Feitan.

Once y media de la noche. Recorrió los cincuenta kilómetros que lo separaban de Chrollo en diez minutos, así que al llegar a su destino tomó unas buenas bocanadas de aire pero no se detuvo demasiado porque estaba impaciente. Optó por localizarse en un punto donde la distancia fuera prudente para que ningún usuario de nen lo notara, si su jefe corría peligro no alertaría al atacante y podría ingeniárselas para derribarlo.

Ahora, el escenario en donde el líder era la damisela en peligro era gracioso pero demasiado increíble para ser cierto, y la capacidad de Shalnark era indudablemente genial pero no se equiparaba a la de Chrollo ni en casos excepcionalmente extremos.

—… Salvo que el bastardo de las cadenas sea el oponente.

Era factible, mucho más ahora que los amigos de aquel muchacho no estaban en peligro; podría saldar cuentas por fin. Sin embargo, ¿eso cómo se enlazaba con el comportamiento de su jefe? Lo más razonable que podría insinuar sería que Kurapika lo contactó de alguna forma para dejarle en claro que él aún era su objetivo y que iría tras él, entonces Chrollo pudo sugerirle una fecha y lugar en el que podrían encontrarse para que la batalla sucediera. Poco probable su planteo pero tampoco era imposible, la cabeza de la araña era un misterio andante; podría pasar de alto especulaciones aún más descabelladas pero igual de certeras.

Shal no dudó y avanzó. Había atado los cabos a su conveniencia, pero tenía que ponerle fin a la divagación e ir al grano. Eso lo dejó agitado, le llevó un rato calmarse para ingresar a zetsu. Notó que el sudor se deslizaba por su frente, pero se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca por una fresca ventisca que lo atravesó cuando estaba cerca de la entrada. Frotó sus brazos para darse calor mientras se ubicaba al lado de una ventana que estaba relativamente cerca de él.

Sabía que no había nadie en la recepción porque no había luz ni ruido, pero igual se asomó con precaución para ver cuál ruta era la más discreta para seguir. El punto de reunión de esa vez era un hotel abandonado de tres pisos que había sido un lujo en sus tiempos de actividad; y el otro dato que tenía era que Chrollo estaba en el último piso. Saltó la ventana y fue despacio hacia la escalera.

Subir fue un martirio que le pareció interminable y agradeció internamente que existieran descansos en esa estructura. Le costaba mantener la mente en blanco, sentir incertidumbre por no saber. Jamás había experimentado una ansiedad que le hicieran tragar duro y le frenara por cada paso dado. Podría encaminarse por el sendero de la muerte pero al menos lo sabría, contaría con ese conocimiento, y posteriormente diseñaría estrategias que le evitarían estragos…

Al final, tuvo que parar.

Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en puños, fuertemente para apaciguar la fatiga. Duró un par de minutos así, quieto, hasta que pudo sentir cómo la tensión se alejaba de su cuerpo. Sus dedos se mecieron cuando terminó y dibujó en su rostro una mueca de alivio…

—… ¡Ngh!

… Que fue abruptamente desplazada a un lado cuando un guejido llegó a sus oídos. Lo dejó helado.

—Eres un animal.

Esa voz no era del jefe, pero sí la conocía. Le pertenecía a Kurapika.

—Y un maldito pervertido, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? El líder de la Brigada Fantasma es todo un masoquista.

"¿Qué?"

—Ah… ¿esto se siente bien?

"¿Qué? ¿Jefe?"

Al igual que un sonámbulo, no era consciente de sus acciones, y por inercia caminó hacia los sonidos.

—¿Y… esto?

Pasó el último escalón y al final del pasillo, pudo ver, como una amarilla luz se colaba por la ranura de una puerta entreabierta. Sigilosamente, se movió hacia allí, con sus brazos colgado inertes y cara expectante.

—Me das asco —El sonido de cadenas meciéndose retumbó en sus tímpanos cuando estaba a centímetros del umbral, y tras eso, le siguió un inconfundible gemido—… E-eres tan grande.

Lo siguiente que Shalnark vio cuando se asomó quedaría en su memoria para siempre.

—C-chrollo —El rostro de Kurapika era monumental, emanando un éxtasis que se afianzaba cada vez que sus nalgas descendían fieramente sobre los muslos del ryodan. ¿Cómo es que la silla en la que ambos estaban no se había roto?, si el ritmo en que subía y bajaba sus caderas emanaba una fuerza espeluznante, salvaje.

Para su lástima, la situación que abordaba el líder no era mejor (a su criterio): no solo se encontraba amordazado sino que tenía los brazos echados hacia atrás, y Shal vio que la razón era porque sus muñecas estaban fuertemente inmovilizadas por la cadena del Kurta. Pero no acababa allí, ya que también tenía el resto del cuerpo atado. Lo único que difería de lo primero es que seguía un patrón tan familiar como odiado por Shalnark.

Y es que el shibari era un "arte" que jamás comprendería por qué era tan idolatrado.

—N-no se te ocurra correrte… o te mataré —Decía el rubio entre jadeos exagerados y clavando las uñas fuertemente en los hombros en los hombros del azabache, quién tenía las mejillas enrojecidas (por el calor y bofetadas, seguramente) y miraba con un anhelo casi demente cómo Kurapika le montaba.

Shalnark recayó que el cuerpo de su líder estaba completamente magullado y únicamente vestía los pantalones negros de siempre, mientras que Kurapika aún tenía puesto el tabardo con la parte superior de su traje de entrenamiento… Ver la devoción entre ellos, cómo estaban perdidos en sí mismos, le revolvió el estómago y le mareó. Pero ellos ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando él abrió la puerta accidentalmente y se sostuvo del pomo para no seguir tambaleándose. Ver la sangre en el suelo no le ocasionó un efecto diferente; en todo caso, fue lo que le terminó por mandar al suelo en el momento exacto en que Kurapika llegaba al clímax con una sonrisa que se le hizo (horriblemente) encantadora y un gemido desgarrador por parte de Chrollo, que pareció haber pasado al mismísimo nirvana con eso.

Lo último que observó fue al Kurta removiéndole el pañuelo de la boca al azabache y agarrándole bruscamente los cabellos para acercárle en un beso violento que su jefe tuvo el descaro de corresponder con una mueca boba.

Ese día, a Shalnark se le cayó un ídolo.

* * *

Notas: no pensé que lo primero que fuera escribir durante mucho tiempo fuera un intento de bdsm pero estoy satisfecha, ya que hice algo. Me hubiese detenido a editar los errores pero las ojeras, pliss.


End file.
